In High Gear
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Armin has been spending way too much time studying and not enough time with Jean, or at least the brunet seems to think so. Something needs to be done, and soon. Jean/Armin. For the SnK kink meme. [Cover art, not mine.]


A/N: I actually used this story as a chance to try my hand at different writing styles and I had so much trouble writing this. I almost gave up a couple times and the ending seems abrupt but, well, here it is.

* * *

One of Jean's favorite things in the morning was waking up to Armin. The petite blond was always snuggled up to his chest, thin pink lips parted, golden hair splayed against the pillow, and long eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he slept. Jean wasn't exactly what you called a morning person, but he could lie awake for hours and just watch the smaller boy sleep. There was nothing better than breathing in the scent of his lover and then kissing him awake; amongst other things.

So why was it when he woke up this morning, Armin was long gone; the sheets cold where he slept? Jean sat up in alarm, had he slept in?! Surely not, and if he had Armin definitely would have gotten him up (in more ways than one). The clock on the night stand read 8:08 and they both usually rolled out of bed anywhere from 8:30 to 9. With a frown, Jean reluctantly dragged himself out of bed; feeling a bit put out that he didn't get his fill of Armin this morning. He wondered where he could have gone and Jean raked his brain, trying to remember if Armin said anything about having to go somewhere in the morning.

He comes up short and so Jean gets ready for the day feeling cold and he can feel a headache coming on and breakfast tastes like shit and come lunch he still hasn't seen hide or hair of Armin and he feels a little bit pissed but mostly just empty. He hadn't realized how much he'd miss Armin and how much just being with him in the morning really made his day, until now that is.

* * *

"Where were you?" that's the first thing Jean says when he goes back to their room and finds Armin sitting at his desk, reading glasses on and text books and notepads strewn about the boy's usually neat workspace.

Armin turns in his seat to face him and Jean thinks he looks cute like that, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. But no, Jean is angry because he didn't get to snuggle against him and litter kisses on his face and neck and chest and thighs and anywhere else he damn well felt like kissing.

"I was in the library – studying for finals – where were you?" Armin sounds a bit frustrated and it takes a moment for it to click but when it does Jean feels sheepish because Armin had told him he would be going to study in the library all week and though Jean would much rather work in the dorm, he had agreed to join him.

And Armin's always been able to read him so well because his eyes soften and it's like staring at the sky – crystal clear and the prettiest of blues – and then he is pushing himself out of his chair and Jean meets him halfway and wraps his arms around his lithe waist and Armin's lips are so soft and Jean practically melts against him.

Armin laughs against his lips – a melodic tinkle of bells – before pulling away, "You forgot about our arrangement didn't you?"

"Ha, sorry about that," and really he is, but mostly because he made an ass out of himself, griping and moaning about his missed time with the blond. He tightens his grip around Armin's waist and pulls him back against his chest so he can lick a line up the side of his neck with his tongue, Armin standing on the tip of his toes so Jean doesn't have to bend his neck so much to lavish licks and bites against the soft skin there. Jean is content like this, with Armin here in his arms and he feels the strongest need to make up for lost time this morning so he starts walking backwards, taking the smaller boy with him, before he is sitting on their bed, legs spread and Armin resting and fitting so perfectly nestled between his legs.

"I hope you don't think we're going to have sex," Armin suddenly states and that's all the warning Jean gets before Armin is pulling away from him and heading back towards his desk and Jean doesn't even have time to grab his arm and stop him.

"Why can't we?!" he's not whining, he swears he isn't, but the look Armin gives him tells him that he thinks he is.

"We just did last night and besides I'm studying right now," he casts Jean a knowing glance over his shoulder, "You should be studying too."

Jean groans, his hands coming to up to cover his eyes before he's throwing himself back on the bed, Armin's right, but that doesn't mean he wants to.

* * *

It had been his intention to get up earlier than usual so he could engage in his morning ritual of staring at his sleeping lover, but he is jostled awake by the sound of the door shutting and he knows he's just missed him.

"It's alright," Jean tells himself as he pulls himself out of bed, because this time he knows where Armin is and he's got plans for cornering the blond and kissing him senseless.

The plan is thwarted however, when he gets to the library and sees Armin sitting with Mikasa, both silently and diligently scribbling in their notebooks. Armin smiles up at him when he takes the seat next to him and Mikasa offers him a stiff head nod before she is turning back to her work. Jean places a chase kiss atop soft blond locks before he is reluctantly getting his own study materials out.

He's read the same paragraph five times when Armin suddenly intertwines their fingers under the table and Jean looks at him, who is still scribbling in his notebook with his right hand like nothing's happened, but the corners of his lips are upturned in a soft smile and Jean leans forward to kiss the side of his mouth; mindful of Mikasa who is watching them like a hawk out of the corner of her eyes, before turning back to his book and reading the next line.

* * *

It's Wednesday night and after two failed attempts at trying to wake up before Armin, Jean decides he'll just stay up late and get his fill of a sleeping Armin now. It's dark, but moonlight is trickling in through the blinds and Jean thinks Armin looks pale under the light – the silvery light does not compliment him like the soft glow of the morning's sun but he's still beautiful to Jean and he still feels warm and he still fits perfectly against Jean's body. He's pressing feather light kisses against Armin's cheek and his right hand is woven in soft blond locks, while Jean's other hand is bent at the elbow, and he rests his chin in the palm of his hand when he pulls back and he just lies there on his side against the boy and admires him. Jean's aware what he is doing might be considered creepy but he just can't help himself around Armin. He thinks about how they first met and how different they are and he often wonders what Armin sees in someone like him. He kisses Armin's forehead lightly before he is settling down to sleep himself, content and happy to be here, like this, with Armin.

* * *

Thursday comes and this time both Mikasa and Eren are with Armin – the blond situated between his two friends - when Jean gets to the library and even though he kicks his chair and tells him to move, Eren stays glued to his seat. Armin offers him an apologetic smile across the table and it's hard to be mad, but that doesn't stop him from glaring at Eren who is getting study help from Armin. Jean knows he would have waited until the last minute to cram as well if it weren't for Armin and so he spends most of the study session kicking Eren under the table and generally making it hard for him to study. Armin scolds them both after a while and Jean pretends to read while listening to his blond go over his study guide with Eren.

That night he is able to score a really hot make out session with Armin, who after allowing Jean to kiss him senseless, rewards him with a mind-numbing blow job. Jean wants to return the favor but Armin lightly brushes him off, saying he needs to get up early before excusing himself to the restroom to brush his teeth for the second time that night.

When Armin returns a few minutes later he immediately crawls his way into Jean's arms and they lazily kiss for a little while longer, Jean's hands rubbing languidly along Armin's sides and the smaller boy panting against his mouth. It takes a little coaxing but Jean's eventually able to work his hand into Armin's sleep pants where he strokes the other boy to completion. When it's all said and done, Jean licks his hand clean, loving the way Armin flushes in embarrassment and hides his face in his chest.

"You're a pervert," he says and Jean only laughs because Armin has made him this way – he shouldn't be so beautiful.

* * *

Friday and Saturday roll by so quickly Jean worries he got whiplash – finals start Monday and after accidentally sleeping in Friday, Armin was throwing himself into his studies and Jean was worn out from all the hard work and he just wanted to curl up with Armin and kiss him and touch him and make love to him. It had been a week now since they last had sex and Jean could feel himself suffering from withdrawals.

He was ecstatic to find Armin all alone in a secluded corner in the back of the library Sunday morning, and all the scenarios he had dreamt up over the past week – kissing Armin senseless in a corner, rubbing his thighs under the table – all the things he'd been unable to do because someone was always intruding on their study session, came racing to the front of his mind.

Armin squeaks in surprise when Jean sneaks up on him and then roughly claims his lips. The smaller boy returns the kiss with just as much intensity before breaking away, "Not here."

To Jean, it sounds like an open invitation to take this back to the bedroom but he knows better than to believe that. Still, he nips along Armin's collarbone and tries to convince him to have a little fun. Armin's not having any of it though, as he turns his attention back to his book, doing his best to ignore Jean who is having the time of his life whispering naughty things into his lover's ear and massaging his thigh gently.

"Someone will see us," Armin hisses but he hasn't done anything to stop Jean's advances and that's a good sign.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Jean whispers before gently blowing into Armin's ear, who shudders and clenches the hem of his shirt with his hands. Armin is pretty small for his age and so it doesn't take much effort for him to scoop Armin into his lap despite the boys squirming and whispered protests.

Like this, Armin can feel just how hard Jean is and he freezes up, "Jean you—I can feel your…" the blond is too innocent to say it here in a public place, but that's just fine with Jean as he leans forward to suckle on the back of his neck, only to sputter when a few stray strands of Armin's shoulder length hair get in his mouth.

"That's really sexy," Armin teases lightly, giggling a bit into his hand and Jean shuts him up by rolling his hips upwards; relishing in the short breathless gasp Armin releases.

"Is it?" Jean asks - mouthing the words around the expanse of Armin's neck he's currently nibbling on as he sets about slipping his hands up the front of Armin's shirt and thumbing one of his nipples. Armin shudders against him, chest lightly heaving as Jean makes short work of teasing two of his most sensitive areas and Jean can practically feel Armin's will power slipping away. Jean's actually a little surprised how easily Armin has given up resistance and he wonders if maybe Armin has been missing this as much as he has. Or maybe…

"Don't tell me, you aren't getting off on the thought someone could just come by and see us are you?"

Armin jolts against his chest and Jean has to practically smother him with his lips when the blond practically yells, "No, of course not!"

"But I just… I am really relaxed here. I love books and-"

"So you're getting off on the books?" Jean doesn't mean to cut him off but books, seriously?

Armin only shakes his head, "It's not like that. But books are one of my few comforts and you are too and you're touching me like this and it's just too much – being surrounded by the things I love."

Jean blushes a bit before smiling and nipping at his ear, "I'm a little jealous," he teases as he unzips the front of Armin's jeans.

There's something incredibly satisfying about taking his lover's growing erection in hand and knowing that he's the cause of it. He loves the way he can feel the muscles in Armin's back flex as he arches against him, body quivering from where Jean works his length with long, sure strokes. They've been together long enough for Jean to know just how to please him, to know how much pressure to apply and know that Armin loves it when he thumbs the tip, before his hand is sliding back down quick and soft.

"You're doing so well," Jean praises as the smaller boy whimpers into his hands, doing his best to muffle his mewls of pleasure. The brunet wants to hear it all, but knows this isn't the time or place, and the last thing he needs is for them to be interrupted. With that in mind, he figures he might as well kick it into high gear (who knew how much time they had) and commands Armin to stand up, who does so with little protest and immediately set about shimmying his pants and boxers down.

Jean gulps. The blond looks so cute bent over the table like that, jeans bunched around his thighs and body quivering as he looks up over his shoulder at Jean, face flushed and looking the very picture of lewd. Jean wants nothing more than to drape himself over that small body, but he has other plans for today.

It is awkward and clumsy, getting Armin from the table to pressed against one of the bookshelves, and his pants are uncomfortably tight and he fumbles with his belt like a fucking virgin and he probably didn't prepare Armin as well as he should have, but it is worth every awkward fumble to be able to take Armin like this. The smaller boy's hands are curled around one of the shelves, knees shaking as Jean helps support him. It is incredibly hard trying to keep his voice down and Armin is much better at muffling his gasps than Jean is, who keeps biting the junction of Armin's neck and shoulder lest someone hears them, but it is amazing nonetheless. And Jean has to keep himself in check to ensure he doesn't get too lost in Armin. The shelves were built into the wall and Jean finds himself thanking every deity there is, because if not surely they would have been rattling the shelves with all their rutting.

Armin cums first, who squeaks in surprise and rocks as far back away from the shelf as he can, his hand catching most of his cum – the last thing he needed was to make a mess all over the books. Armin tightening around him is Jean's undoing and before he can help himself he is practically yelling out Armin's name who stiffens against him, "Jean you were too loud!" he whispers harshly before jerking away from his lover and pulling his boxers and pants up in record time as he stuffs himself back into his clothing.

"Shit, fuck, I'm sorry" Jean apologizes, frantically reorganizing himself as he hears footsteps approaching, no doubt someone coming to investigate the noise. He can just picture Eren or Mikasa turning the corner and finding them and kicking his ass and there is no time for that post-orgasm bliss because he and Armin are both panting and sweating and no amount of bullshit lies can cover up the fact they just had sex in a public place.

"Jean," Armin looks impeccably calm and that might have helped ease his panic if the shorter boy wasn't suddenly chastely kissing him and then scooping up his back pack – when had he repacked his things?!

"Good luck – I hope Mikasa and Eren aren't too hard on you," and then Armin is bolting for the nearest exit and Jean can only watch in sheer terror as his lover's best friends turn the corner.

"Armin you traitor!"

Perhaps coaxing Armin into sex hadn't been a good idea, but damn was it worth it.


End file.
